


A Millennium in fifty pictures

by Selana



Series: Random prompt fills, drabbles etc [16]
Category: True Blood
Genre: Blood Drinking, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Comfort, Feels, Immortality, M/M, Sex, Slash, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selana/pseuds/Selana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 1-sentence glimpses into the millennium Eric and Godric spent together - some light hearted moments, some sad ones. Some innocent, some naughty. Life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Millennium in fifty pictures

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [1sentence challenge](http://1sentence.livejournal.com/) on Livejournal, or rather I started this for the challenge ages ago and didn't complete it until just now.
> 
> Thanks, as always, to my beta [faeleverte](http://archiveofourown.org/users/faeleverte) who is always a huge help - and keeps encouraging me to write more.
> 
> Please leave comments to let me know what you think of this or any of the other stories in the series so far. I always love to hear from my readers, even if it is criticism - as long as it stays polite. You don't have to like my writing, you can certainly tell me when you don't like it, but mind your language, please. I have seen on too many other writer's works that they got insulted for not writing the story the reader imagined. If that happens here, I will delete your comment without warning
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just wish I would. So I just borrow them for some fun

#01 - Comfort  
Godric’s hand stroking his head, fingers running through his hair, his maker’s gentle touches never failed to comfort Eric, no matter what had been troubling him.

#02 - Kiss  
As a human, he’d never even thought about another man, but he loved Godric so much, gender didn’t matter any more now that he was a vampire - Eric smiled as he bent down to capture Godric’s lips in a kiss.

#03 - Soft  
Godric’s body might be trapped in eternal youth, seem soft and vulnerably, but looks could deceive; he was a powerful vampire and didn’t hesitate to use his strength if necessary - a lesson that Eric had to learn the hard and painful way when he had rebelled against his maker’s rules as a newborn vampire.

#04 - Pain  
It hurt to lose his maker - they had been together for the better part of a thousand years, even if they sometimes went their separate ways; Eric wasn’t ashamed to cry about the loss of Godric, didn’t care who might see his weakness.

#05 - Potatoes  
Eric was swearing under his breath as he forced his hands to write down words in this unfamiliar language, he hated this part of relocating to a different country: learning a new language, how to write and read and speak it - he didn’t know in how many languages he could say ‘potato’ already (and he didn’t even eat anymore), but he was about to add another one.

#06 - Rain  
He ran through the cold winter rain, Godric at his side, and he couldn't help but laugh in delight, his new abilities hadn’t stopped to amaze him yet - and it didn’t matter the least that they were running away from a mob that had caught them drinking from a town member, he enjoyed that he could run that fast, knew he could fight them all off if necessary, he just loved the power he now held.

#07 - Chocolate  
Godric had bought chocolate for their housekeeper - human of course - and Eric regretted that he’d never be able to taste it; people seemed to really enjoy it, but he would never know what it was like - one of the downsides of being a vampire, some pleasures were lost forever.

#08 - Happiness  
The moment Godric walked into his home, everything was right with Eric’s world again, they’d been separated for way too long this time - but now the sadness he hadn’t even noticed before was gone and he was happy again.

#09 - Telephone  
Godric’s work as a sheriff had forced them to part ways, but thanks to this amazing new invention, a telephone, they could still talk to each other whenever they felt too lonely.

#10 - Ears  
Who would have thought that ears were that sensitive - Eric moaned and sighed as Godric nibbled and licked along the shell of his ear and whispered about all the things he would love to do to Eric’s body later.

#11 - Name  
As times changed Eric was forced to think about a name for himself, he just couldn’t get by with only a first name any more, needed official papers to travel - Northman seemed appropriate.

#12 - Sensual  
Candle light flickering over pale skin, barely there touches of fingertips along the dark lines of Godric’s tattoos, soft kisses, a wet tongue following behind the fingers - Eric could spend hours like this, just feeling and tasting and worshipping his maker’s body.

#13 - Death  
Godric hadn’t lied to him, he was Death, he killed without remorse, sometimes just for fun, he was like a savage child - but he hadn’t lied about the rest either, he was Eric’s father, brother, child all in one, all the family he needed.

#14 - Sex  
Everything was so different now, even something as basic as sex was new and strange, he could feel and see and smell and taste so much more than he had as a human, it was almost too much - Godric murmured calming things to him, whispered in his ear that he’d get used to it, while he let his hands travel over Eric’s body, who was helpless under the onslaught of too much sensation.

#15 - Touch  
He hadn’t realized how much he craved Godric’s touch, until they were separated for the first time and he had to go without it for a few days.

#16 - Weakness  
He’d been taught never to show any signs of weakness; he was a man, the son of a king even, he couldn’t appear to be weak or people wouldn’t respect him - but when he was alone with Godric he didn’t have to hide any more, didn’t have to be strong.

#17 - Tears  
He must look horrible with red, bloody tears staining his face, yet she didn’t seem to be repulsed, comforted him when he cried about the loss of his maker - who he couldn’t even really remember, but that didn’t make it hurt any less, the half memory of his dream had broken his heart.

#18 - Speed  
Fast, so fast, he could barely be seen by humans when he ran at full speed, it was amazing - Eric laughed with delight as he followed Godric through the woods, testing his new abilities.

#19 - Wind  
As he got older, Eric developed new abilities, and he loved every one of them, especially the ones he’d never thought he’d have - he laughed with delight when he and Godric rose high in the air for the first time, when they were flying, moving like the wind, Godric cradled in Eric’s arms.

#20 - Freedom  
They were free to do whatever they wanted, the only thing they had to fear was sunlight - but the darkness of night made it all the easier for them hunt.

#21 - Life  
During the thousand years of his life Eric had seen new vampires being created and had seen them die, they just couldn’t handle the power they suddenly had, or couldn’t handle the change as decades, centuries went by - he was fascinated by all of that, drank it in, wanted to live for another thousand years just to find out what the future might be like.

#22 - Jealousy  
When Godric had returned with Nora, Eric had been jealous at first, had wanted his maker back just for himself - and then he realized that Godric creating another vampire didn’t mean he’d lose his maker, it meant their family was growing, he had gained a sister.

#23 - Hands  
Godric’s hands were dripping with blood, he’d just ripped someone apart with them - Eric fell down to his knees in front of his maker, brought one of those beautiful, small hands up to his lips and began to lick the blood off, one finger at a time.

#24 - Taste  
He knew he was dying, but this boy, this monster had promised him life - a new wave of pain ran through Eric’s body as fangs tore into his flesh, his blood was drained from him, then a cold wrist touched his lips, wet, coppery taste on his tongue, he drank it in, repulsed and fascinated at the same time.

#25 - Devotion  
Eric had always been a proud man, never willingly submitted to anyone else - but he was devoted to his maker, this beautiful, fragile looking, savage child.

#26 - Forever  
So much time ahead of them, they could literally live forever if they were careful, it was exhilarating.

#27 - Blood  
It was so much more than just food, blood was life, power - and the most powerful of all was the blood of his maker, Eric savoured every little drop he could get.

#28 - Sickness  
There were few things that could harm a vampire, but some creatures possessed the power to make them sick - Eric had been stupid enough to take on one of them, now he felt as if he was burning up until Godric’s cool hand touched his forehead and his maker whispered calming nonsense to him; he fell into a healing sleep.

#29 - Melody  
Sometimes when they went to ground in the morning he heard Godric hum a sweet little melody, something soothing, calming, almost like a lullaby, but when he asked about it, Godric went silent, stopped humming, didn’t answer - after a while he didn’t ask any more, just enjoyed the melody, let himself be lulled to sleep by it.

#30 - Star  
Eric stood where his home had been almost a thousand years ago, everything had changed - he gazed at the sky, not even the stars looked the same any more, their light obscured by the lights of a nearby city.

#31 - Home  
They had lived as vagabonds for a few centuries, but now they had settled, had bought a house in one of the towns that were rapidly developing, where nobody would really care about them - it was a home, at least for a while.

#32 - Confusion  
Eric woke up, confused, scared, hungry... he opened his eyes and saw the savage boy who had promised him life, had killed him - ‘min son’ a soft voice, barely audible, whispered.

#33 - Fear  
Their victim trembled when they held her still, bit on either side of her neck - they hadn’t bothered to glamour her, her blood tasted so much sweeter now that it was laced with fear.

#34 - Lightning/Thunder  
Eric and Godric were hiding in a barn, underneath the hay, for the day; it had been such a hot and dry summer that it was impossible to bury themselves underground without leaving a visible trace, this had been their only option to hide from sunlight - they woke up with a start when thunder rolled and Eric just hoped that they wouldn’t be hit by lightning, wouldn’t go up into flames.

#35 - Bonds  
The bonds tying Eric to the bed were mostly symbolic, they both knew he could break them with ease - but he didn’t want to do that, he wanted to give Godric whatever he asked of him; the flogger hit for the first time and Eric arched into the sensation, careful not to move enough to free himself.

#36 - Market  
The goods on offer had changed over time, the stalls looked different, but whenever he walked over a market Eric felt as if he was back when he was still human - he gripped Godric’s hand a bit tighter, delighted that he could still see the world and sad about what he had lost at the same time.

#37 - Technology  
The downside of living for so many decades, centuries even, was that they had to get used to the rapidly changing technology over and over again.

#38 - Gift  
“I bought something for you,” Godric greeted Eric with a grin full of mischief - a shiver ran down Eric’s spine at the thought of what that grin promised, he certainly was in for an interesting night.

#39 - Smile  
Godric knew this smile, whenever Eric looked at someone with that expression he had plans for them - most likely plans about things they wouldn’t enjoy at all, but Eric all the more.

#40 - Innocence  
Innocence was something they had both left behind centuries ago - and yet Godric could marvel at the wonders of technology with wide, innocent eyes, looking every bit the young boy his body would be forever; Eric couldn’t get enough of this look, wanted to show his maker even more new, fascinating things just to put that look onto his face again.

#41 - Completion  
Godric had been in a playful mood tonight, had teased Eric for hours, driven him to the edge of orgasm - and then pulled him back again; finally, after what seemed like an eternity, strong fingers closed around Eric’s cock and stroked him to completion.

#42 - Clouds  
The night was very dark, clouds were hiding he stars and the moon, it would be impossible for a human to see anything out here - but not for Eric and his maker, they silently moved in on the lonely man sleeping besides a dying fire.

#43 - Sky  
They woke up when the last light still painted the sky in shades of red and purple, it was beautiful but they couldn’t wait for darkness to fall.

#44 - Heaven  
Eric didn’t believe in any gods, didn’t think good people would go to heaven, but he hoped wherever Godric was now, that it was a good place.

#45 - Hell  
If there was anything waiting for them, after their life finally ended, it would most likely be hell - they were monsters after all, creatures nightmares were made of.

#46 - Sun  
Sometimes Eric missed the sun, wanted to see it again, he could barely remember what it felt like on his skin - then Godric took his hand and led him away, showed him the wonders of the night and Eric forgot all about sunshine and daylight for a while.

#47 - Moon  
He was a creature of the night now, the moon and the stars the only lights in the sky for him.

#48 - Waves  
The sound of the ocean, of waves gently lapping at the shore or breaking with a loud, thunderous crash, never failed to make Eric nostalgic.

#49 - Hair  
Godric loved Eric’s hair: to run his fingers through it, to stroke it gently when they lay in bed together, or like now - to grip it firmly and pull while Eric was on his knees in front of him, sucking his cock.

#50 - Supernova  
When Eric looked around the night for the first time as a vampire, everything was so bright, colours, lights; his human eyes had never seen even half of it - it was as if the stars exploded in the sky, over and over again, sending their light down on earth in shimmering waves.


End file.
